Dragon Sage
by deamondragonsclaw
Summary: After Naruto dies at the VotE, he is given a New chance at life by Shenron, the eternel dragon and his daughter Shenra. After a few years with the Z-fighter naruto, being bored, decides to return to the night he was born along with his two mates Shenra and 18. so how will the elemental nations handle naruto who is now the Eternal cosmic dragon? rate M for future lemons.


**Yo what's up everyone, here's the fifthh challenge I took from Challenger, i hope you enjoy**

"Talking"

_"Thinking"_

**"Dragon form"**

**I don't own Naruto or DBZ**

It was a nice cool morning within the village of Konoha as the sun began rising over the forest surrounding. Within the Namikaze mansion, one fifteen year old Naruto was leaning against the door frame, a smile on his face as he watched his mate Shenra, calmly slept, the sheets covering he naked form as her c-cup sized breast slowly rose and fell in rhythm with her steady breathing. Naruto smiled as he remembered how he had met her.

_Flashback_

_Naruto was lying on the ground, bleeding profusely; he had just shoved a Rasengan through Sasuke's skull, which was the best way in his mind for shoving the Chidori through his heart._

_With a smile on his face at finally beating Sasuke at something, Naruto began close his eyes, not noticing his body glowing a bright golden color. Once his eyes were fully closed Naruto vanished if a flash of light._

_When Naruto's body reappeared he slowly began to open his eyes and sit up, looking around him noticing that he was in a large room with statues of dragons and pedestals all around the room._

"_Where am I, is this hell?" he asked looking around before hearing a soft giggling sound. Turning to face the sound Naruto's jaw dropped at the sight; standing before him was a girl around his age with long green hair that reached past her waist. She had red eyes with slits for pupils, a small, warm smile, which cause Naruto to blush, and pointed ears. She was wearing a green sleeveless blouse and black pants, which reminded him of Tenten._

"_Don't worry, you're not in hell Naruto," she smiled as Naruto stood up, before he froze, wondering how she knew his name. "This is my home, the realm of the eternal dragons," she smiled, slowly walking up to him._

"_Um, not to be rude, but who are you, I mean you already know my name?" he asked following her with his eyes._

"_Sorry I guess I forgot to introduce myself," she said sticking her tongue out and putting her fist to her head with a small smile, which made her look really cute. "My name is Shenra, I am the daughter of the Eternal dragon Shenron, it's nice to meet you," she gave a small bow._

"_Well it's nice to meet you, and since you already know my name, do you mind telling me why I'm here?" he asked still on guard. "The last thing I remember was dying from being pierced through the heart before killing my traitor's rival."_

"_That was my doing," came a voice from behind Naruto, causing him to turn around. Standing behind him was a man wearing a green business suite; he had green hair, pointed ears and red eyes with slits for pupils. "Greetings Naruto my name is Shenron we have been watching you for a while now."_

"_Mind telling me why?" he asked slowly backing away from the man. "I doubt you were watching me just for laughs."_

"_Your right, we were watching your dimension when we sensed a large power source coming from it, which turned out to be the man you call Minato Namikaze sealing the Kyubi into you with the help of the Shinigami," he said as a woman with long white hair and black eyes appeared next to him; she was wearing a white robe and had an oni mask in her hands. "Once the Kyubi was sealed inside of you we continued watching, Shenra more than myself, to see how your life would turn out._

_We watched as you struggled while never giving up, and one the day you became a genin for your village, we made a deal with the Shinigami here," he gestured towards the woman. "You see, Shenra has taken quiet an interest in you, so we made a deal, if you are willing to take it."_

"_That depends on what the deal is," Naruto said looking between the three, he had learnt growing up, that if you're going to make a deal with anyone that you had better listen to the deal before making a decision._

"_Well you see, there are only five eternal dragons left, myself, Shenra, my mate Porunga, and my brothers, one of whom is sealed away, and the other has been asleep for nearly a thousand years; because of this Shenra who has taken a liking to you has decided to make you her mate," Naruto looked at the girl, who was blushing, before blushing himself. "The deal is that when you died, in exchange for the Kyubi's soul, you would be given a new life and become my successor as the eternal dragon with Shenra as your mate, you would gain all of Kyubi's power and knowledge and stay here for a few years in order for me to teach you, before I send both of you to a planet known as earth, where a boy named Goku, who is one of the last of the only race able to match us in power, the Saiyans, lives," he said getting wide eyes from Naruto. "Should you refuse this deal, the Kyubi will be ripped from you and you shall be sent to other world, which is where the dead normally go."_

_Naruto stared at him as if he were stupide, giving him the choice of a new life or die, only a complete and utter dumbass would choose to refuse the deal._

"_Shenron, I accept your deal," he said getting a nod from Shenron and the Shinigami while Shenra let out a small squeal of joy._

"_Very well then, let's proceed," the Shinigami said reaching into his stomach, sending pain throughout Naruto's body before he pasted out._

_Flashback End_

After Naruto was awake the Shinigami introduced him to Minato, who he punched into the face before Shenron explained that Minato was his father before explaining what happen to Naruto's life. Once he was done Minato angry about what happened to him, transferred all of his knowledge to him before preparing to return to the Shinigami.

Before she could take him, Naruto made a small request of her to send his dad to be with his mom, which she agreed to one a small condition, which he agreed to.

Once his dad was gone, Shenron performs a ritual to turn Naruto into a dragon, before he began training him. After three years, he sent both Shenra and Naruto to earth, after being granting the wish to bring Goku back in order for him to help defend the earth against two Saiyans.

Over the next fifty years, Naruto and Shenra enjoyed their time on earth and all of the adventures and fights they had with them after helping them beat the Saiyans. They traveled to Namek, and helped stop Frieza, with Naruto meeting Shenra's mom Porunga, who was very nice. They helped stop the android cell and save android 18, how became Naruto's second mate with Shenra's approval. After a few years of peace, with a few small things over the years, they helped stop Kid Buu, followed by Baby, Super android 17, and even the seven shadow dragons before they became Omega Shenron.

Naruto scowled at the thought of Omega Shenron, because of him, Naruto had almost lost both Shenra and 18, causing him to tap into an unknown power which allowed him to become a cosmic dragon and defeat Omega Shenron, before restoring everything to the way it was before the shadow dragons appeared.

Once the earth was finally at peace, Shenron appeared and declared Naruto as his successor, before leaving with Goku while the dragon balls were absorbed into Naruto, who with one last good bye, left with Shenra and 18, who's changed her name from 18 to Claire.

Over the next hundred years Naruto watch's the earth and remaining Z-fighter grow old, before becoming bored as all hell, so using his powers, Naruto along with his mates return to the night of Naruto's birth, stop Kyubi from being released from his mom, even though his dad died sealing away Obito's arms.

With Obito's arms gone they were able to take on new lives on his home world with Naruto fusing with his baby self in order to live with his parents while Shenra and Claire were changed into baby's in order to grow up with him, which led to him standing and watching Shenra sleep.

Five years after Naruto was 'born' the three told his mom everything, which shocked her at first before they proved it to her by taking on their dragon forms inside the Hyperbolic Time Chamber Naruto created in the basement of the Namikaze mansion. Shenra looked like her dad, minus the whiskers, but was twice as big. Claire looked like Shenra except that her scales were bright pale gold instead of green and her eyes were light blue.

Naruto however surprised her; he looked like Ultimate Shenron, minus the whiskers, he was three times bigger, his scales were a bright golden color and his eyes were a deep cauldron blue. With his dragon form Naruto used his powers to turn Kushina into a dragon as well. She looked like the other two girls except that her scales were blood red. He also released Kyubi and turned her into a dragon with red scales and red eyes.

Over the next ten year after turning Kushina and Kyubi, who preferred to be called Kura, into eternal dragons and marking them as his mates, the three trained them in how to use Ki and fly, which Kushina used to get to other villages, such as Kiri and Kumo, in order to make marriage contracts with them concerning Naruto, while Kura used it to track down her sisters, Ichibi, Nibi, Sanbi, Gobi, Rokubi, and Nanabi, since she really didn't care about her brothers Yonbi or Hachibi.

"Sigh, Shenra, it's time to wake up," Naruto said walking over and kissing her to wake her up.

Both had changed a little over the past fifteen years. Naruto currently looked like Minato with the same hair style and cloths, minus the jonin vest, the only thing different was that the jacket he had was black with and dotted with stars and galaxies with the kanji for 'Eternal Cosmic Dragon' on the back.

"Do I have to?" she asked sitting up as the sheets fell of her, showing her perfect body to Naruto, since it was for his eyes only.

"Yes Shenra, we have team assignments today, plus if you don't get up, since Claire is on her mission, my mom would have me to herself," he smirked at the empty bed. While Shenra was more than happy to share Naruto she was also very possessive and hardly ever lets him sleep with the other girls alone.

"So who do you think our teammate will be?" she asked walking out of the bathroom. She was wearing a similar outfit to the one she wore when Naruto first meet her, the only difference being that her shirt had a gold dragon wrapped around it with the head resting over her heart. She also had her hair tied into a bun on her head with two bangs framing her face.

"To be honest, Sasuke, I just know those damned civilian council members are going to push for him to be on the same team as the son of the fourth Hokage," he sighed getting an annoyed look from her.

"I wonder why Tsunade hasn't disbanded the civilian council yet?" she asked as they headed down stairs for breakfast.

"Because, I need the Daimyos consent to disband them, but he thinks that their helpful, and not a pain in my ass," Tsunade said from the kitchen table as the two dragons entered. "The good news is that you two are not on the same team as Sasuke," Tsunade found herself being pulled into a deep kiss from Naruto, which she eagerly returned as she wrapped her arms around him to pull him in deeper. "What was that for?" she asked as they broke apart for air.

"For not putting us on the same team as Sasuke, I mean last time was utter hell, listening to Sakura go on about how great her Sasuke was," he said taking a seat as Kushina passed him a plate of eggs. "Honestly, I don't see why Mikoto doesn't just move in with us and let the bastered survive under the ass kissing of the civilians," he slowly ate his breakfast getting a nod from Shenra.

Eight years ago the Uchiha clan massacre had happened just like before, however Naruto was able to save Mikoto by making her one of his mate's. Three days later Tsunade and her apprentice Shizune returned to the leaf. After a few years of getting to know them better, along with Konohas ice queens Kurenai, Anko, Yugao, Hana, and Tsume, he also got to know Tenten better and even dated Ayame. After about three years he told them everything and turned them into dragons as well.

"I think she said she was going to move in after Sasuke passed the true genin exam," Kushina said sitting down and beginning to eat. "And I think Tsume said the same thing."

"Well that's good news," Shenra said sipping her tea. "By the way, when is 18 suppose to get back from her mission?" Claire had gotten tired of sitting in the academy so she graduated early and reached jonin the previous year.

"She should be back sometime today," Shizune said coming into the kitchen followed be Hana and Anko, who had slept in since they had they week of. "The mission only required her to be gone for three days."

Nodding his head, Naruto kissed all of the girls before him and Shenra headed out the door before the roof hopped towards the academy.

The shinobi academy was, for lack of a better word, loud; all of the graduate's where busy talking about the teams they were hoping for and how cool it was for them to finally be shinobi.

"You know the funny thing about this, only three or four teams are going to pass," Shenra smirked as she tossed the nine stared dragon ball into the air. When Naruto had turned ten, he recreated the dragon balls, this time creating nine instead of seven, and had spread them across the elemental nations, except for the nine stared ball which he kept with him at all times.

"Yeah I know," he nodded before realizing something. "You know, Tsunade never told us who are team mate would be," he said getting a surprised look, realizing he was right.

Before she could say anything, Iruka walked in and began to read of team assignments. "Team seven under Kakashi Hatake will be Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Sai, Team eight under Kurenai Yuhi will consist of Shino Aburame, Hinata Hyuga, and Kiba Inuzuka, Team nine is still in rotation, Team ten under Asuma Sarutobi will consist of Choji Akimichi, Shikamaru Nara, and Ino Yamanaka, and Team Eleven under Yugao Uzuki will be Naruto Uzumaki, Shenra Uzumaki, and an early graduate from a younger class Hanabi Hyuga," he said as the door opened to reveal the jonin instructors and Hanabi, who was standing next to Yugao.

"Alright team Eleven, please follow me," she said before walking out of the room followed by the three members of team eleven.

"Hay Hanabi, I didn't know you graduated early," Naruto said as they caught up to his two mates. The Hyuga clan had made an made talked Kushina into a marriage contract between Naruto and Hinata, however, when Naruto refused the contract, the made one for Hanabi and tricked him into signing it, or do they thought, since Hiashi had devised a plan to get rid of the caged bird seal. Once Naruto signed the contract to marry Hanabi, he would kill the Hyuga clan elders for tricking him, thus allowing Hiashi to get rid of the seal without the clan elders bitching.

"Tsunade told me to keep it a secret," she said with a small smirk as she latched onto his arm, causing Shenra to do the same.

"Alright you three that's enough, playing around, he have a mission to get to," she passed over the mission scroll for them to read. "We are to go and gather the missing swords from the rouge members of the seven Swordsmen of the mist, and return them to Kiri, this request came from Mei," she said causing Naruto to lick his lips. During their trips to Kiri and Kumo, his Mom and Kura had been successful in making marriage contracts for Naruto and freeing three of Kura's sisters. From Kiri the contracts were made with Mei Terumi, the new Mizukage, and Ameyuri Ringo, a member of the seven swordsmen of the mist and wilder of the Kiba blades, while Kura had freed and kill the hosts of Sanbi, or Sun as she preferred, and Rokubi, or Rei, before killing their hosts. In Kumo the contract was to Yugito Nii, the Nibi Jinchurikki, Samui and Mabui, and Kura had freed Nibi, or Mata before the two began making fun of Hachibi who was sealed inside a man who rapped everything he said, horribly.

"Cool, so let's see, we have to hunt down Jinin Akebino who wields the Kabutowari, Jinpachi Munashi who wields the Shibuki, Zabuza Momochi who wields the Kubikiribōchō, and Kisame Hoshigaki who wields the Samehada, alright sounds like fun," Naruto smirked getting a nod from his two teammate's as the four walked out the door in order to prepare for their mission.

"Alright team are you are you ready?" Yugao asked looking at her team an hour later as they stood in front of the gates to the village. "Alright then, lets head out," she said turning and heading out the gates after getting a nod from the three new genin.

**Thanks for reading, and please review. this is the fifth out of six challanges I have taken from Challenger.**

**Naruto's Harem: Shenra, 18(Claire), Kushina, Tsunade, Shizune, Anko, Kurenai, Yugao, Hana, Tsume, Tenten, Hanabi, Mei, Ameyuri, Yugito, Samui, Mabui, Kyubi(Kura), Nibi( Mata), Sanbi(Sun), Rokubi(Rei).**

**I would like to hear who you would like to see in the harem and a name female name for Ichibi, Gobi, and Nanabi.**


End file.
